Don't Stop Beating
by aerean94
Summary: While their starting point was different, they were actually quite similar, and they ended up saving each other.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB!

 **Warnings?:** Not betaed

* * *

Don't Stop Beating

He was privileged, born into a well to do family. He was brilliant and exceeded at everything he did. It was natural for him to succeed. Academics, athletics, social events, politics. Name it. It was expected of him. Despite all this, the only praise he got, the only praise he cared for, was from his late mother, who encouraged him and smiled at him. She could see when her child was troubled and struggling. So she suggested an outlet for him. And he would be forever thankful to her.

After she passed, he felt his world become a bit darker...but not as dark as he thought it would. Why was that? Ah...because of the 'outlet' his beloved mother suggested to him. Basketball. It was actually enjoyable, and he was able to meet quite a few interesting people.

But eventually, basketball had to become something he also had to succeed in. It had to become something where failure wasn't an option. He couldn't lose. Nothing mattered but victory. Why? Because as someone who would be succeeding a well known family, he had to be victorious. His reputation couldn't be tarnished.

So when his position as captain was jeopardized, what could he do? He panicked. He couldn't lose. He had to be the leader. He had to have the power to control such uncontrollable people. He needed to be victorious. Failure wasn't an option. "Lose" was a word that should never exist in his book. That couldn't happen.

He snapped.

x

He was a very average person. Born into an average family, had average grades, and nothing was expected from him. He was very loved though, by both his parents and his grandmother. Growing up for him was rather...simple and peaceful. The only source of 'trouble' he ever had was due to his low presence, courtesy and inherited from his beloved mother. Though, that didn't really bother him much. He preferred not to stand out after all.

How he discovered basketball and came to love it was...also fairly simple. He saw an official match one day on television and was just amazed. So when his birthday rolled around, he finally asked his parents for a birthday present that didn't involve vanilla milkshakes. Needless to say, his parents were surprised but pleased to hear that their only son, who was constantly in his fathers study reading books, found interest in a physical activity.

As he started to frequent the court near his home, he met _him_. Another boy who loved and enjoyed the sport, and took the mantle of teaching him the basics. They played with each other every day, and that was when he felt that he made his first true friend.

Eventually, a promise was made and they each went their separate ways.

Come middle school, and the first thing he did was join the basketball club. He worked hard everyday a practice, including staying past when the school gates closed to go home. It was during one of his solo late night practices that he came across one of the prodigies of the club. He had found another person to share his passion with. He couldn't be happier.

Try as he might, when the results of his practice came in, he was devastated...to the point where he was considering quitting the club. And that was when he met _him_. A meeting that would change him.

Eyes and hair the color of fire. He had seen him from afar but never thought once of approaching him. But when that boy spoke to him about his potential, he couldn't sit still. He was being challenged by this boy, and he would rise up to meet it.

He had proved his worth, achieving his desire to be in the first string and play with his new found teammates. But things started to fall apart quickly. However, it was time to fulfill that one promise made with a dear friend.

He begged his captain. His captain delivered.

He cried.

x

He ended up leaving the club. His choice of school ended up being a new school going on into its second year. Why did he choose such a school? Because the people of a certain club held the passion his former teammates lost. And so he decided. He decided to choose them as his new teammates, and find a new light to help him ignite a fire that was lost.

They experienced victory; they experienced lost. But that made them want to work harder towards their goals.

And they reached it.

He knew those five boys would never be the same ever again, but that was okay. Each of them found a team they belonged too.

Shortly after the Winter Cup ended, he was called upon to meet a certain someone. Blue eyes no longer met mismatched eyes, but now fully colored fiery eyes. They took a walk and spoke about each others teammates and how far they've come. A thank you was said, along with a vow to not allow his father to no longer dictate his life. The other boy smiled and also uttered a small token of thanks. If it weren't for their meeting, he would not have been in the present.

He had saved him when he was about to give up a sport he loved.

He also saved him when he lost the passion of who he used to be.

A chuckle. Indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:** So like. I forgot when I started this. And it is now 2:09 A.M on Sunday, July 26th, 2015. Why the hell does inspiration for writing likes to come to me when I'm dead tired?! Anyways, this thing was inspired from a picture gif I saw on tumblr once. It was a picture gif of a parallel between Akashi and Kuroko on top of a building, they fell from it, and then they saved each other from falling. And now I'm happy to say that my love for these two still runs strong.

If you'd like, updates and stuff are on my profile. Not to mention I occasionally put up updates on my tumblr too.

Anyways, there's more to come guys!

Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
